Juntos ¿nosotros?
by Ann070490
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia, estan juntos... pero ahora que cosas pasaran?... uyy pesimo summary XD no me maten
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH ES DE TITE =) **

Juntos… ¿nosotros?

I

_**Oye enana, ¿Qué haces?**_- Preguntó el joven al entrar a su habitación y encontrarse con una Rukia muy concentrada sentada encima de su cama.

_**Shhh, Ichigo me desconcentras no ves que estoy dibujando idiota**_- respondió la pequeña shinigami

_**Hey!... ¿por qué me hablas así?, te pregunté de buena gana-**_ La shinigami se mantuvo en silencio cosa que enojó más a Ichigo.

_**No me ignores di algo ¬¬**_- dijo

**_Te dije que estaba dibujando, mira ya terminé_**!- dijo una entusiasmada Rukia- te lo regalo

_**Que boni…to, somos ¿tu y yo?**_ _Más bien en versión conejo_- pensó el chico

**_Siii, es lindo ¿verdad?_**

_**Bue…mmm...**_- _**bueno ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?**_

_**Claro que si enana, está muy bonito, como tú**_- dijo con un leve sonrojo

_**Gracias**_…- respondió una Rukia sonrojada

_**Ichigo aprovechó este momento para acercarse y la abrazó**_- _**Te quiero enana**_- le susurro al oído.

_**Yo también**_- respondió Rukia, levantando la cabeza para darle un corto, pero dulce beso en los labios.

_**Wow-**_ respondió un sorprendido Ichigo

_**¿Por qué Te sorprendes?, ¿no tengo derecho?, ¿estamos saliendo cierto?**_- preguntó Rukia con un tono de preocupación y sin despegarse del abrazo

_**Claro que sí, tonta, solo que no me esperaba ese beso**_

_**Mmm, bueno, ¿Cuándo le diremos a nuestros amigos?**_

_**No se, Rukia, cuando le digamos a Byakuya, quiero que todos lo sepan, y así no ocultarlo más**_.

_**Pero Ichigo!..**_- gritó Rukia soltándose del abrazo-

_**¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi hermano es diferente?, quiero aunque sea poder decirlo aquí- **_gritó Rukia_**  
**_

_**Y hasta cuando te he dicho que si hacemos eso, el se puede enterar y tal vez no le guste la idea y te lleve a la SS!**_- gritó un enojado Ichigo

_**Yo se que te pasa!, es que te da pena decir que estamos juntos!, me voy al colegio adiós!**_- grito Rukia antes de marcharse

_**RUKIA! Espera!.. Demonios enana!**_- grito Ichigo

_**Ahora si la pusiste hijo**_- dijo Isshin entrando al cuarto.

_**Lo se… lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad?-**_ preguntó con un tono afligido.

_**Bueno Hijo, era inevitable estaban gritando, mejor te vas, se te hace tarde**_- dijo Isshin antes de irse.

--------------------------------

_Ese cabeza hueca**-**_ pensaba Rukia mientras se dirigía a la escuela-_ ¿que le cuesta entender, que yo quiero decirle a nuestros amigos?, Para poder salir como una pareja normal!._

_**Rukia!!, espera!!-**_ se escuchaba la voz del pelinaranja a lo lejos

Rukia siguió caminando, todavía se encontraba muy molesta como para dirigirle la palabra

_**Rukia detente por favor-**_Dijo un agotado Ichigo mientras la tomaba por el brazo_- **Rukia se que no me quieres hablar, pero escuchame aunque sea-** _la chica seguía sin responder_- **Bueno primero quería pedirte disculpa por lo que pasó en la mañana, y buebo estuve pensando y tienes razón debemos decirle a los muchachos... Diablos di algo!!-**_ gritó desesperado al ver que ella seguía sin responder

**_¿lo dices en serio?, no lo estas diciendo sólo porque yo quiero eso ¿cierto?, estaría siendo egoísta si tu no estuvieses de acuerdo._**

**_nah, no te preocupes, vamos a darles una sorpresa ¿quieres?- _**_dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara, extendiendole su mano a la chica_

_**con gusto- **_respondió Rukia, tomando la mano del joven

así lo decidieron, hoy iban a decirle a sus amigos que estan saliendo, y ¿cual era la mejor manera para demostrarlo?, pues llegar al colegio tomados de mano. Susurros se escuchaban a medida que la pareja avanzaba, muchos se encontraban sorprendidos ante tal escena, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki ¿juntos?, eran como agua y aceite.

Ahora venía el mayor reto: sus amigos

_**¿Lista?- **_preguntó el joven

**_Sí, vamos_**- respondió mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta del salón.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio- _**Wow-**_ Ishida fue el primero en reaccionar, rompiendo así aquel incomodo silencio-_** ya era hora, veo que por fin ese cabeza hueca hizo algo bueno por primera vez.**_

_**calla tarado-**_ Respondió el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño

**_Orihime... di algo-_** A Rukia le preocupaba la reacción de su amiga, ella estaba consciente de que le gustaba Ichigo y no quería herirla

**_¿cómo pudiste Rukia?, tu sólo eres una recien llegada, ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo!_**_**, nunca podras darle la felicidad que el se merece!.**_

_**¡CALLA!- **_gritó Ichigo muy enojado, no podía soportar como Orihime le gritaba así a su Rukia y más por las razones que la hacen sentir culpable e insegura de su relación.

**_Ella tiene razón Ichigo- _**Respondió Rukia con un tono afligido- _**¿que felicidad puedo darte?, Si ni siquiera le puedo decir a mi hermano sobre nuestra relación- **_continuó la Shinigami sin poder ver a la cara al joven.

**_No digas eso Rukia ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces y estabamos bien, eso ya no era un problema, hasta que vino Inoue y lo mencionó de nuevo!, no ves que sólo lo dice porque está celosa!, tiene celos porque tu eres la que está conmigo y ella no!, y Sí yo se que le gusto a Inoue pero escuchenme bien, así Rukia no estuviese yo no estaría con Inoue porque ella no me gusta!, así de simple y en este momento menos!, no le voy a perdonar lo que hizo!; querer destruir lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que murió mi madre!_**

**_pero Ichi....-_** Rukia quería tranquilizar a su novio, estaba muy alterado y eso no le gustaba.

_**No, Rukia. Estoy cansado de encontrar siempre un pero, ¡¿por qué no entienden que estoy malditamente felíz con todo esto?!**_, **_y no quiero que pienses lo contrario jamás, Rukia_**.... **_te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir por un simple y estúpido comentario de alguien que no valora la amistad._**

**_Yo.. lo siento- _**Dijo orihime, ya no podía seguir escuchando mas, las palabras de Ichigo le dolían y mucho, salió corriendo del salon con lagrimas en los ojos

**_Fuiste duro Kurosaki- _**Dijo Ishida en un tono recriminante

**_No me arrepiento, ella lo fué con Rukia_**

**_ya Ichigo, dejalo así, yo no voy a cambiar de parecer por lo que dijo. Sí, me sentí mal, pero no te voy a dejar ahora que te tengo- _**Dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo

_**Me alegra enana- **_dijo respondiendo al abrazo

_**hey! ¿a quien llamas enana?, baka!**_

_**A pesar de que esten juntos siguen comportandose igual- **_Dijo Chad el cual se habia mantenido callado todo ese tiempo

**_WOW! hablaste Chad-_** Respondieron ambos sorprendidos

**_si, y quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo, si tienes que pelear por Rukia yo te ayudo Ichigo_**

**_Gracias por el apoyo de verdad lo necesitamos_**

**_Bueno miren la hora y el profesor no ha llegado supongo que ya no vendrá!, vamos a comer tengo hambre!- _**manifestó Ichigo de una manera efusiva.

_**Que raro tu con hambre.. vayan ustedes primero yo tengo que ir al tocador- **_Dijo la pelinegra

**_Soy un chico en crecimiento!- _**dijo antes de marcharse a comer

_Vaya día- _pensaba Rukia mientras se dirigía al tocador, al entrar se dió cuenta de que se encontraba Orihime llorando

**_¿Orihime?-_** llamó Rukia a la pelinaranja

_**¿Qué quieres?, ¿burlarte de la manera en que Ichigo me trató?, ¿estas feliz?**_

_**NO!, claro que no lo estoy tu eres mi amiga, no estoy de acuerdo en la manera en que reaccionó, fue injusto y cruel!**_

_**ja! que hipocrita!, si fueses mi amiga, no estarías con el!, tu mas que nadie sabias que el me gusta!.**_

_**pues ¿sabes que?, me cansé eres una egoísta preferirías que el estuviese contigo por lástima, haciendote infeliz y el siendolo sólo por un capricho!, el no te quiere, yo lo quiero Orihime y mucho. no voy a dejarlo por ti y si esto significa que seremos enemigas y perderemos la amistad pues así será, yo no renunciaré a el por tí, no eres tan importante como para que yo haga eso, eres una egoísta- **_Respondió la shinigami con frialdad, esto enfureció más a Orihime, la cual en un rápido movimiento le dió una cachetada a Rukia- **_Si esto es lo que quieres pues seremos enemigas Rukia Kuchiki- _**Dijo Orihime antes de marcharse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N HOOLA! gracias por los rev XD, decidi alargar el primer cap y acomodar unas cosas, no me gusta como queda publicado en word se ve tan bonito y aca feo y simple _ soy muuuy nueva en esto y me choca pq no queda como yo quiero!!!!!

todavia ni se que va a pasar XD esta ultima parte la escribi el miercoles pasado en la peor clase del mundo-teorias de las organizaciones- jajajaaja

bueno grax nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Rayos eso dolió"- **_decía Rukia mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador, la cachetada que le dio orihime le dejó la mejilla roja, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que lo vieran no quería meter mas en problemas a su "amiga". Cuando vio que había bajado la marca decidió salir, ya le había dado hambre.

"_**demonios Rukia se está tardando demasiado, no le va a dar chance de comer"-**_ decía Ichigo un poco preocupado por su novia

"_**tranquilo ichigo, ha pasado poco tiempo, ¿ya la extrañas?**__**, a lo que has llegado… que desesperado"**_- respondió ichida con ese tono arrogante que tanto detestaba ichigo.

"_**¡cállate**_!, _**no sabes lo que dices, es sólo que no le va a dar chance de comer, ¿acaso es un crimen que me preocupe por su salud?-**_ respondió el joven pelinaranja enojado.

"_**¡de verdad exageras ichigo**_!, _**estoy bien aquí estoy mira, ya voy a comer… de verdad te pasas tonto"**_- dijo la pelinegra, quien acababa de llegar.

"_**no seas malagradecida Rukia, yo solo me preocupo por ti"**_- ya se le había pasado la rabia al joven, tan solo verla le causa tranquilidad de verdad que estaba mal.

"_**Aww ichi yo lo sé y te lo agradezco que lindo eres"**_ respondió Rukia con ese tono desagradable que lo molestaba tanto, haciendo que el se ruborizara solo con ese comentario.

"_**ya calla enana, come que ya vamos a entrar a la otra clase". **_Respondió el joven todavía algo ruborizado.

"_**no me des órdenes, ya voy a comer…**_ _**ichi" **_– como le sacaba de sus casillas ese tono, de nuevo, pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la plática la notaba algo rara, después hablaría con ella.

Orihime POV:

"_¿cómo se atreve a decirme todo eso?, yo vine primero me lo merezco más que ella, lo amo mas, haría todo lo posible para separarlos de eso estaba segura, pero ¿cómo?"_

"_**¿que felicidad puedo darte?, Si ni siquiera le puedo decir a mi hermano sobre nuestra relación"- **__recordó eso que había dicho Rukia en la discusión en el salón. "ya se cómo separarlos, hablaré con Byakuya y le contaré sobre la relación de esos dos, a penas se entere los separará es lo mas seguro" _le daba lástima hacerle eso a su amiga -ahora enemiga-, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?, o eso creía.

Le haría una carta, clara y concisa, que no revele mucho pero que lo deje con la intriga tanto así que tendrá que venir.

"_**hablaré con urahara para que le entregue esta carta a Byakuya de mi parte, eso lo hara venir de inmediato a este mundo**_"- dijo en voz alta, leyó la carta para rectificar algún error que viera.

"_Señor Byakuya, le escribo esta carta para comunicarle que en el mundo humano está ocurriendo algo_ _con la señorita Rukia y el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, todavía no estamos seguros de que es, hay rumores de que existe una posible relación amorosa entre ellos, cosa que no esta permitido, así que le pedimos que acuda al mundo humano para averiguar si esto es cierto; y si lo es, debe acabar con eso de inmediato, va en contra de las reglas"._

"_**perfecta, la dejaré sin firmar, le haré creer que esa carta fue enviada por algún superior, tendrá que hacer caso el no rompe las reglas fácilmente".**_ Ella misma se encontraba sorprendida ante tal acto, no podía creer que tuviese tanto odio, como se nota que el amor te pone estúpido.

Fin del POV

En el SS:

"_**señor Byakuya ha recibido una carta, parece que es urgente".**_

"_**gracias"-**_ respondió Byakuya con ese tono frío que siempre usaba; inmediatamente prosiguió a leer la carta, quedó sorprendido ante tal noticia, sabía que su hermana y ese inútil sentían algo mas que "amistad" pero nunca pensó que intentaran algo más que eso, siempre pensó que Rukia era mas inteligente como para caer a ese nivel, la carta lo dejaba en claro era una orden, debía ir al mundo humano y comprobar si era cierto lo que decían ahí, y si era así, se llevaría a Rukia inmediatamente de ese lugar, lejos de _el_.

El sabía claramente que eso pondría mal a su hermana, habrán confrontaciones, mas peleas, Kurosaki no la iba a dejar ir fácil, de eso estaba seguro_, _el no iba a permitir ese tipo de relación ella era una Kuchiki el era un _nadie_, merecía a una persona de mayor élite.

"_**Renji, prepárate iremos al mundo humano**_" dijo con más frialdad que nunca.

"_**pero capitán y esa decisión tan repentina ¿ocurrió algo, ¿le pasó algo a Rukia?**_- preguntó renji algo preocupado, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la manera de ser de su capitán esta vez notó que algo estaba realmente mal.

"_**sólo debo resolver un asunto pendiente, buscaremos a Rukia, volverá a la sociedad de almas, está decidido". **_Dijo Byakuya, mientras se acomodaba para irse

"_**pero capitán, ¿tan urgente es?"**_ algo le decía que tenia que ver con la relación de Rukia con Ichigo, el se había enterado meses atrás, Rukia estaba desesperada y necesitaba contárselo a alguien ahora temía por ellos, si tan sólo lograra convencer a Byakuya de que fueran otro día podría avisarle a sus compañeros sobre lo que el planeaba hacer, pero no había chance, su capitán estaba completamente decidido.

"_**debemos ir y punto Renji, ¿acaso tienes miedo de lo que podamos encontrar allá?, apúrate se hace tarde"**_

"_**no, no tengo miedo capitán, tiene razón vámonos". **_Trató de sonar lo más seguro posible, pero no salió como esperaba, el estaba seguro de que el capitán Kuchiki se había dado cuenta de eso.

_**Ichigo POV:**_

Nos encontrábamos en casa desde hace rato, habíamos terminado el colegio hace rato, Rukia seguía rara el estaba seguro de eso, desde que llegaron se encontraba sentada en la silla de su cuarto mientras que el estaba en la cama, no habían emitido palabra alguna desde su llegada, algo estaba mal lo sabía necesitaba tener una respuesta y la buscaría ya

"_**¡hey! Rukia ¿te pasa algo?"- **_ok, pregunta estúpida, era obvio que le pasaba algo, y lo primero que le sale preguntar es eso que tonto es.

"_**no"-**_ respondió de una manera tan seca que le hizo recordar al mayor de los Kuchiki _Byakuya_simplemente el pensar en el hacia que se le erizara la piel.

"_**no me mientas, se que te pasa algo, estas así desde el colegio…**_ ¿_**tiene que ver con Inoue**_?"- _nada _silencio total, se estaba empezando a desesperar, decidió ir hasta donde estaba y traerla consigo la sentó en sus piernas, inmediatamente esto hizo que Rukia levantara la vista; ok tal vez no había sido buena idea sentarla en sus piernas, esto dispararía sus hormonas, pero necesitaba llamar su atención de cualquier manera.

"_**sí, tuvimos una pequeña discusión en el tocador, por eso me demore un poco, me siento un poco mal por todo lo que pasó, yo se que ella te ama ichigo y te conoció primero que yo… prácticamente te robé…"**_. Esto lo dijo de forma tan emotiva que lo hizo estremecer no le gustaba verla así tan afligida

"_**No me robaste Rukia entiéndelo, nunca me gustó ella, así no estuvieses aquí yo no estaría con ella porque no me gusta, tu eres la que me gusta, tu eres la que yo amo y nadie va a cambiar eso ¿entendiste? Nadie"**_ para poner en claro su punto decidió sellar esta "discusión" con un beso, el cual comenzó lento y tierno y se fue volviendo mas intenso, esto estaba mal no debía apresurar nada la posición era incomoda, tenerla en sus piernas mientras se besaban de esta manera _definitivamente _no era una buena idea, poco a poco la recostó en su cama mientras seguían besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente, necesitaba parar esto o luego no podría detenerse, era adicto a sus caricias y a sus besos era como su droga; lo único que lo sacó de su trance fue un _**"oh por dios"**_ que escuchó y no provenía de Rukia, ambos se separaron inmediatamente y miraron sorprendidos a Byakuya y a Renji, ambos se encontraban en el cuarto, Byakuya tenía una mirada de que lo iba a matar _eso no lo dudaba_, Renji tenía la boca abierta al parecer el era el que había dicho _**"oh por dios" **_eso creía.

"_**demonios"- **_fue lo único que pudo decir ichigo en ese momento, ahora si que estaban en problemas y grandes.

A/N : oohhh nooo ahora los descubrieroonn, malaaa Orihime viste lo que hiciste?XD.. algo OOC… si lo se sorry… u.u aunque puse a Orihime asi..quise darle el toque "bueno?" q tiene... cuando se sintió algo "culpable" por lo que hacia, pero vamos ella se ha sentido celosa antes xD, solo que yo lo agrande un "poco"… mmm al fin actualizo no ¡! Jaja es geniallll… GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS!!!!!!! Ustedes son lo máximo *porras*

Disculpen el atraso.. es que el semestre u.u fue rudo XD me falta menos para graduarme *O*.. oh no me asusta lo que viene después DX he sido estudiante toda mi vida.. extrañare la uni *se see* uy pero que nota tan laaarga…adiós :D

BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NI NADA ME PERTENECE ES DE TITE KUBO jujuju


End file.
